cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of New World Domination
The Order of New World Domination (ONWD) was founded on May 17, 2007 by NeverNamed068 and Almighty Leader. History The Order of New World Domination was founded on May 17, 2007 by NeverNamed068 and Almighty Leader. The ONWD, led by NeverNamed068 for most of its history, achieved a height of ~80 members and ~300,000 NS. In late June ONWD The Offspring bloc and prospered before the bloc dissolved in September '07. Unfortunately, inactivity led to the downfall of the alliance in mid 2008. In March 2010, Renji15 revived the alliance, managing to bring back key past leaders, including NeverNamed068. Order of New World Domination Charter Article 1: Mission The Mission of the Order of New World Domination (ONWD) is to provide safety to all members, and form a democratic alliance. To prove a functional, and fair brotherhood of nations of similar interests. And to continually be a power among the CyberNations society. The Order of New World Domination is open to all nation colors. Article 2: Conditions to Joining 1. May not be a member of any other alliance while in ONWD 2. May not join while an aggressor of a war against an aligned nation. Article 3: Government The ONWD government will be divided into 2 houses. The Executive House and the Council House. Using a system of checks and balances, these houses all have equal power. Article 3a: Executive Branch Consists of the Overlord and the Prime Minister. Along with the cabinets: Minister of Defence, Minister of Finance, Duke of Recruitment, Director of Foreign Affairs, Director of Internal Affairs. To hold a position in the Executive branch, your nation must be at least 30 days old. Article 3a .1: Job Description Overlord- Rules over all, has power to override all vetoes,(except those of the judicial house) and determine the final input. Prime Minister- Token head of the alliance, makes all the official decisions, and has a tie-break vote in the council. (Most power besides Overlord) Director of Internal Affairs- Sees that all goes well among members of the ONWD. Also Reviews new members for problems also responsible for assigning recruiters to expand the alliance. Director of Foreign Affairs- Assigns ambassadors to other alliances Writes up treaties and declarations of war (under Minister of Defence's direction) Minister of Defence- Reviews warring nations statistics, Rules in war-time situations. Decides when the alliance is at peace and war. Minister of Finance- Controls the money in circulation within the alliance. Responsible with providing aid to new nations, and nations at war. Article 3b: Council House Consists of 5 members.There are 4 normal council members and 1 council leader. The Council House is responsible for all amendments to the charter. Amendments may be made via a majority vote. (3 out of 5) Oversees cabinet operations. Can override any cabinet actions via a 4/5 vote except Minister of Defense when we are attacked. The seats can increase in size with the alliance. Article 3c: To prevent government inactivity At a random date once every month, a roll call thread will be posted for all government members to respond too. This is to ensure the effectiveness of the system by making sure government members are active and ready when needed. If they do not respond three days, they may have their position taken away. All that would have to be said is "here" to ensure their position in the government. Article 4: Terms of Government Positions The Overlord serves for life. Terms for the Prime Minister, Chancellor, Minister of Finance, Director of Foreign Affairs, and Director of Internal Affairs all serve two month terms. The council members also serve two month terms. Article 4a: In Event of Impeachment In the event that a government official is impeached, an emergency election will be held and the winner of the election will serve until the end of the impeached officials term. Article 4b: In Event of Resignation In the event of a resignation, the Overlord will either appoint a member to that position or call for an emergency election. Article 5: Political Position Until the growth of this alliance, we will remain neutral. As we grow a position may be taken. Neutrality subject to change. Article 6: Nuclear Development The ONWD promotes nuclear growth, and supports nuclear weapons. Article 7: War War with rogues and inactive nations are accepted, and promoted. War with aligned nations without approval is not acceptable and is grounds for immediate expulsion and possibly further action. Article 8: No Tolerance Article Those members and outsiders who misbehave, and who's actions prove to be unacceptable will be put to trial before the justice's of the ONWD and if convicted, prompt action will be taken for maximum punishment. Article 9: Founding Fathers Clause Those founding fathers of the ONWD will be subject to positions of their choice, and are not subject to a fair electoral process. Article 10: Rebellion Rights When the law of the ONWD is proven ineffective, or not just. Those who have the ability to take action, have the responsibility to. If a 4/5 vote among all members is applied, the change requested must be made. Government May 17th 2007 - June 2nd 2007 *Overlord - Almighty Leader *Prime Minister - NeverNamed068 June 10th 2007 - July 9th 2007 *Overlord - Almighty Leader *Prime Minister - NeverNamed068 *Chancellor - Fredericus Rex *Duke Of Recurtment - ndawg370065 *Minister of Finance - cremorn *Council - conkerinu *Council - holanda July 10th/15th 2007 - September 31st 2007 *Overlord - NeverNamed068 *Prime Minister - Fredericus Rex *Chancellor - Alicia68 *Duke Of Recurtment - ndawg370065 *Minister of Finance - cremorn *Council - Fergus The Great *Council - Eyeless *Council - Executor320 *Council - johnnyh016 *Council - Fascist Faz *Council - The Master October 1st 2007 - November 9th 2007 *Overlord - NeverNamed068 *Prime Minister - Fredericus Rex *Minister of Defence - Massen *Duke of Recruitment - Fergus The Great *Director of Foreign Affairs - Captain Lewis *Director of Internal Affairs - Devilfromtheway *Council - Fergus The Great *Council - Eyeless *Council - Executor320 *Council - johnnyh016 *Council - Fascist Faz *Council - The Master November 10th/18th 2007 - December 12th 2007 *Overlord - NeverNamed068 *Prime Minister - Devilfromtheway *Director of Foreign Affairs - Renji15 *Director of Internal Affairs - Fergus the Great *Council - gundamf91 *Council - Confederacy of Bacon *Council - Eyeless *Council - Fascist Faz *Council - Executor320 December 12th 2007 - January 19th 2008 *Overlord - NeverNamed068 *Prime Minister - Devilfromtheway *Director of Foreign Affairs - Renji15 *Director of Internal Affairs - Fergus the Great *Minister of Defense - Fascist Faz *Council - gundamf91 *Council - Confederacy of Bacon *Council - Eyeless *Council - Executor320 *Council - Flamethrower January 19th 2008 - July 2008 *Overlord - NeverNamed068 *Prime Minister - Devilfromtheway *Minister of Defense - Fascist Faz *Director of Foreign Affairs - Renji15 *Director of Internal Affairs - Fergus the Great *Council - Executor320 *Council - gundamf91 *Council - Flamethrower March 3rd 2010 - March 18th 2010 *Overlord - Renji15 *Prime Minister - NeverNamed068 *Director of Internal Affairs - Fergus_the_Great *Director of Foreign Affairs - gundamf91 March 19th 2010 - mid 2010 *Overlord - Renji15 *Prime Minister - NeverNamed068 *Director of Internal Affairs - Fergus_the_Great *Director of Foreign Affairs - gundamf91 *Council Leader - icarusgethigh *Council - Executor320 *Council - jib5000 *Council - Titans4Lyfe Outdated Forums http://z4.invisionfree.com/ONWD/index.php?http://z4.invisionfree.com/ONWD/ http://onwd.ipbfree.com/index.php?http://onwd.ipbfree.com/